Through The Darkness
by bellazlullaby1987
Summary: It has been 5 years since Edward has left Bella. He has moved back to Forks with his family. But, what he didn't expect was so see his angel as his teacher. Will Bella forgive Edward? Will Edward want to be with her again? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1: Forks

**Through The Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. But Edward can own me anytime :P**

**EPOV**

**It has been five years since I have been in Forks, Washington. Five years ago today actually. The anniversary of this day has haunted me since the day I left her in the forest. I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way, yes the only way to keep my beloved Bella safe. The moment I stepped foot in Forks, I wanted to find her and tell her everything I said wasn't the truth, tell her how much agony I have been in since I left her that day.**

**I was probably the last person she wanted to see at this point in her life. She has probably moved on, found a new love. What else did I expect after five years? **

**BPOV**

**I sat at my desk nervous as hell, were they going to like me I thought. Oh don't be stupid Bella of course they are going to like you. Well I said allowd, " they are definitely going to think you are crazy if you keep talking to yourself." Oh no I did it again, I really needed to get a grip on my nerves. "Breathe Bella just breathe" I said out loud to myself. Ok, this is it, the bell has rung.**

**All the students slowly walked through the door, they didn't look very excited about being back to school and I don't blame them. I waited for them all to take their seats until I spoke for the first time.**

"**Good morning class" I stated in a very nervous, but excited tone. "My name is Ms. Swan, and I am going to be your new English teacher." Oh god I thought to myself I sounded like a total cliché. I hated cliché's.**

**I sat down at my desk and pulled out my student roster, I made sure yesterday that I had it in alphabetical order. I started calling out names, I thought to myself "wow I have a lot of students." **

"**Alice Cullen". I called. I froze, and looked at the name and reread it in my mind. I glanced up from the roster, and looked around the class, and there sat a small pixie like girl, with pale skin, golden eyes, and black hair. It was her. She jumped up out of her seat, and sweetly said, " I am here Ms. Swan" and winked at me. I shook my head to try and come back to reality. This can't be happening. What was she doing in my class? Does that mean the whole family is back? Does that mean he is back? All of these questions circled through my mind. And then the darkness to **

**BPOV**

**I started to come to, I glanced up and saw at least 20 pairs of eyes hovering over me. But, I only recognized one pair, and they were directly in front of my face. Alice lifted my head slowly and whispered in my ear, " HI! Are you ok?" I slowly sat up, braced myself on the desk, and the bell rang. All the students shuffled out of the class mumbling, well all except one. Alice looked at the ground running her foot in circles. **

**I knew it was impolite to stare, but I just couldn't help it, was I really less then 5 feet from Alice Cullen. One part of me just wanted to run up and hug her, and start grilling her with questions. Another part of me wanted to take the rest of the day off and go home and curl up in a bawl. Seeing Alice brought back the immense pain I have felt and have tried to block out for the past five years.**

**Finally I spoke, " I will give you a pass for being late to your next class." "Thank you" Alice said. "Bella, I mean Ms. Swan I umm…I". "Spit it out already Alice." I said harshly. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding so harsh but I couldn't help it, the pain I have been blocking out was rapidly coming back and hitting me like a ton of bricks. She looked up at me with her golden eyes shocked that I could sound so harsh. "Well, I wanted to say I really missed you." She said sheepishly. **

**BPOV**

**I stared at her for what seemed hours. Alice Cullen missed me? But, how and why they all left, without even a goodbye. How could she of missed me when she didn't even care enough to say goodbye. Finally I got the composure to speak again, " Well that's nice Alice, but I really don't have time to remanice on my shitty past, so if you would please excuse me I have a class to set up for." I didn't even look at her, let alone wait for a reply, a sharply turned on my heal, and started writing on the white board with a fury. My thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't even think straight.**

"**What am I going to do" I said allowed. Then I big booming voice came from behind me, " Well you could turn around and give me a big hug!" I recognized that voice but from where? "Well, are you going to stand there all day with your back to me?" I turned around and all I could do was gasp. I stared for a long time, it was like surreal to me that this was happening. "Emmet, wha…what are you doing here?" " I am in your class silly, I mean Ms. Cullen" "Oh wait until Edward hears, you're here and teaching!" "He will be so excited." He stated. Edward excited to see me? But he doesn't even care about me, he said so that day in the woods. Why would he be excited, no its just Emmet playing one of his normal tricks on me. Well the way he used to back…back then.**

" **Well Emmet I really would rather not discuss your brother, or anything else for that matter." " Now please either take your seat, or leave my classroom." I said curtly. Oh my god was I really that big of a bitch to Emmet? I thought to myself. The look on his usually happy face, gave me my answer.**

**Then silence that surrounded us, was ended by a sharp ring of a bell. My second class was just about to start. I looked at Emmet turn around and head towards his seat, and that is when I heard the remark that set me off. " Who knew five years would turn her into such a bitch" Emmet whispered to himself, obviously thinking I couldn't hear him.**

" **EMMET CULLEN!" my voice roared. "Pick up your books and march yourself out of my classroom and down to the office, and you can wait there until I call your parents." I smiled smuggly to myself. But then I sudden fear came over me, I would have to face Esme, and Carlisle. Was I really ready to do that. **

**My second class went on with out incident, but for some reason it seemed to drag on forever. It was so hard to concentrate on the students questions, when my mind was else where. The bell finally rang. And the students filed out as fast as they could. I know my distantness must of bored them. Oh great, now I was going to be known as the boring teacher, I thought to myself. **

**I gathered my things off my desk and put them in my bag. All the while talking out loud to myself. "Where does he get off talking to me that way!" "They are the ones that left!" "What do they expect me to welcome them back with open arms!" "After everything I went through ALONE!" I shook with anger. I knew I had to calm myself before I headed down to the office to take care of my "student" who was also someone even though through all the hurt and pain I still cared about immensely. All of the Cullen's were like family to me. I didn't want to hurt any of them, but they all hurt me immensely by leaving me the way they did. If any of them ever cared about me, they would just let me be, let me try to get on with my life, not subject me to this stabbing pain my heart was once again feeling.**

**If they were back for good, I just might have to transfer jobs, I don't think I could concentrate on teaching while looking at them. Yes, that is just what I will do, as soon as I can I will transfer. That way I won't have to see any of them, unless I bump into them somewhere in public. I sighed, a sigh of relief to my new brilliant plan. **

**EMPOV**

**How could she do that to me? I'm her Emmet! Her big brother, and she sends me to the office, oh great now Esme and Carlisle are going to kill me. One, for the language I used not only towards an "adult," and a "lady". And, two it will be one hundred times worse when they find out it was Bella.**

**Jeeze how long does it take, to come down and call my parents? She sure is taking her time, maybe she has changed her mind. Man I really hope she has changed her mind.**

**I watched the clock the seconds seemed to click by extremely slow, way slower then usual, and that's when I smelled her. Yep, here she comes I thought to myself. Great, well lets get on with it already, maybe I will get to go home early, I can just serve out my punishment and be done with this. I will definitely make sure I don't speak to her ever again. So much for "family". Edward ruins everything, was the last thing I could think before she started talking.**

" **Well Emmet, I am going to need your parents numbers, so I can call them and have them come in for a conference about your language use in my classroom." Wow she sounds like, like an adult, uh that's scary. Bella never used to be like this, she was shy, and sweet, and hated confrontation and here she is starting one. She definitely has changed. **

**I could hear here tapping her foot waiting for a response from me, " The number is in my file" I said with a smart ass grin on my face. She rubbed her temples, I could tell I was starting to get on her nerves. Well I am already in trouble, I might as well have a little fun. I chuckled allowd. " And what is so funny Mr. Cullen?" " I don't think any of this is a laughing matter, and I don't think your parents will either." " It would be very wise of you to just sit there and be quiet."**

**I just stared at her and then I felt it, I was gonna burst, burst with laughter! Oh no please no, come one, don't. Then I heard it my booming laugh and I couldn't stop. I looked at her, and died laughing even more. Her face, it was, hahahahaha, it was pricesless.**

**After what seemed and eternity I finally gained control of myself and just sat their giggling. I giggled up until I heard the office door creak, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my "parents". She had really done it she had called Esme and Carlisle. Oh man was I in for it now.**

**BPOV**

**I stood in front of Emmet shocked at honestly how disrespectful he had become. I mean in the past yeah, he was a pretty care free guy who wasn't much for authority, but he was NEVER so disrespectful. At least I had never seen him be.**

" **Emmet" I said. I waited for him to stop laughing, but he just wouldn't. I honestly didn't see what was so funny about this situation, but for some reason he found it hilarious. That is when I heard it, the office door creak. I glanced up, my eyes suddenly dropped back down. I don't think I am strong enough to do this now without breaking down into hysterics.**

"**No" I whispered to myself, "you can do this." "Don't show them how much their leaving effected you". I smiled briefly at Esme and Carlisle, and asked them to "please follow me". I made my way down the hallway with the three of them behind me. I started to hyperventalate. It took until we reached my classroom for my nerves to somewhat settle.**

**I walked briskly to my desk and sat down. I motioned for them to also sit. They stared at me with wide eyes, like they couldn't believe what they saw. If they only knew that I was as shocked to see them as they were to see me.**

**BPOV**

**I went to speak, but Carlisle had beat me to it. "Bella, I mean Ms. Swan it is so lovely to see you." "It has been far to long" he politely said. I just stared at him, I honestly didn't know how to reply. I wanted to be a smart ass, rude, and inconsiderate of their feelings, but as I stared at Carlisle and Esme the only thing I felt was love. They were like second parents to me, and here they are after five long years sitting in front of me.**

**It took a while but I had finally gained my composure, and spoke. " Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, how nice it is to see you" Esme went to speak but I put my hand up, I wanted to get this meeting done as soon as possible so I could go home and break down. " As much as I would like to reminise and catch up, we are here for a reason and I would like to get on with this." They stared at me with a some what shocked look on my face, I know I had hurt Esme's feelings, and I felt bad for that but I couldn't be around them much longer without loosing my composure.**

**Esme spoke in her normal beautiful motherly voice, " Of course Ms. Swan, I apologize, I am just so surprised and happy to see you" she smiled sweetly at me. I nodded my head, and that is all it took, the rapid fire of questions had begun.**

**Carlisle, " how have you been?" before I could answer another question shot out, " you look so great dear, how did you come about teaching?" Esme said sweetly. I couldn't answer any of their questions because they just kept shooting them at me one after another.**

**Carlisle finally realized how overwhelmed I was becoming, and laughed. Patted Esme on her arm and whispered something to her.**

"**Oh Carlisle that is wonderful idea, of course." She beamed. " Bella dear" I shook my head and looked at her with just a dumbfounded look on my face. " You must come over tonight and join us for dinner." I went to shake my head no because I couldn't get the words to come out with out sounding like a complete moron. So I slowly shook my head, no. Esme laughed and angelic laughed and goes, " of course you will my dear, I will not take no for an answer." "Say 7:00", "does that time work for you" she smiled. I just shook my head yes in response there was obviously no arguing with her. There never was not even five years ago.**

**The final bell of the day rang and the Cullen's gracefully stood up, " Sorry about taking charge of this meeting" they said sweetly. "We will also discuss Emmets behavior at dinner also." They glared at Emmet that time and I could stifle the giggle that came out. I quickly looked away because I was blushing tremendously.**

**BPOV**

**I quickly jumped out of my car, and ran into my house. I set my bags down, and crumpled on the floor, the tears began to flow like a waterfall down my face. I screamed, and sobbed some more. How could I go to dinner at the Cullen's . I thought I was finally over the betrayal and pain I felt that five long years ago. But, seeing them again brought it all back like a wave. My heart ached, my mind was swirling and I couldn't get the tears to stop.**

**I decided I wasn't going to go, I was going to curl up on my couch with a tub of icecream, and watch chick flicks and cry my heart out so I could survive tomorrow at school. At least that was my plan, I didn't know the Cullen's had a different one.**

**CPOV**

**I had just got done scolding Emmet for causing such a rucuss in school. He knows we have to keep a low profile, but yet he decides to cause trouble, not only in school, but with Bella. Why would he do such a thing. I know he was probably excited about seeing as was I. But, he can't just do that. I rubbed my temples to relieve my stress. No one had told Edward, who was again like every night sulking in his room, that we had seen Bella. Let alone that she was coming tonight for dinner. I really hoped she showed, I needed her to come, to make Edward happy again. I know he would be floored to see his one and only true love again. But, the question is would she?**

**I sat down at my desk to do some light reading to calm my nerves about tonight, I was hoping Edward would react positively to this surprise but I just wasn't sure. All of a sudden my office door was busted open by Alice. I looked at her concerned the look on her face did not look promising. " Carlisle, she spoke breathlessly, Bella, she isn't going to show." She finally spit out. I swear Alice was sometimes so dramatic but that is what I loved about her. **

**I motioned for her to sit, so we could talk about this rationally. Not that it didn't surprise me she wasn't going to sit. " Alice" I said calmly. " Calm down, it will be ok, why don't you go and persuade her to come." "If you have to, I hate to say this but, lie to her." "Tell her Edward is not here, if that is her reason for not coming." " I know she isn't comfortable with seeing any of us, but we have to do this for Edwards sake." I finally finished. She just looked at me without saying a word nodded her head and walked out.**


	2. authors note PLEASE READ!

_Authors note:_

_Hey everyone I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, my son decided it would be funny to pour his chocolate milk on my laptop and I just finally got a new one I have been working on a chapter on paper so I am going to type it up and hopefully have it posted by tomorrow night!!! Once again sorry and I will now be able to update more often, if any one has any ideas on where they would like the story to go or what they want to happen just message me and let me know! _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/n: Hi everyone I am sorry I haven't updated in forever I explained what happened in my previously posted a/n. Well here is chapter two as promised. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Myer does ****L**

**APOV:**

**I left Carlisle's office and ran out of the front door in a hurry before anyone could question me. I had to convince Bella to come, her coming wouldn't just mean the world to Edward, it would man so much to the whole entire family. I was determined no matter what I had to do Bella Swan would be in our house, where she belongs tonight.**

**BPOV:**

**I had just popped in the first movie into my DVD player when I heard my door bell ring. I never got visitors since Jake moved away, and since well dad passed. Before the memories came flooding back I jumped off the couch and made my way to the front door. I didn't bother looking out the peephole I mean come on this is Forks not Seattle. My jaw dropped when I saw who was standing on my front step, it was Alice Cullen my ex-best friend. What was she doing here? Oh yeah duh I thought to myself she has the psychic power so she must of seen me not coming to dinner tonight. Damn it why didn't I think of that before I made my decision not to go.**

**I finally stopped holding my breathe and gathered my thoughts so I could invite her in. As much as I didn't want to invite her in, it was rude nonetheless to let her stand out on the porch. I hate having manners I thought to myself.**

**After it seemed like an eternity she finally spoke well more like gushed, "Bella I know you know what I saw but you have to come you're my best friend and I didn't want to leave you and I have missed you, I mean everyone has missed you, you just have to come if you don't it will break everyone's heart. Please Bella".**

**Her tirade finally stopped, I forgot vampires didn't have to breathe so that explains how she got that all out in one breathe. I have heard Alice beg before and this wasn't her normal, this was actually sincere. She wasn't just begging for herself she was begging for everyone in her family, well not everyone I doubt HE would be glad to see me at all.**

**Finally I was able to speak, " Alice I love you, but I can't." " I just can't pretend that you never left and that we can pick up where we left off like nothing happened." "Because it did, and you have no idea what I went through, and what I am still going through." " So many things happened while you were gone, I have changed and I am not the same Bella you all once knew." " I am sorry but I am staying home."**

**The look on Alice's face after my speech was priceless I almost laughed aloud. She knew I was right she hadn't seen any visions of me or anyone close to me, she had no idea what happened to me when they left, and she looked annoyed. Well that doesn't even describe the way she looks.**

**She let out a long breath, all done for Alice dramatics of course. What she said next shocked me, I didn't know whether to be hurt by it or be happy. "Edward won't be there, so you have to come you won't see him I promise." He won't be there I thought to myself. Oh yeah that's because he knows I am here and I disgust him so much he can't even look at me. He didn't want me he never did I was just living a foolish dream.**

**Alice broke my thoughts and I was thankful she did, " Bella please just come." She said one more time her eyes pleading with me, ugh I hate that I could never and still can never tell her no. **

**Finally exhausted from arguing with Alice, I should of known I would never win. I finally gave in. " Alright Alice, I will go". She let a high pitched squeal that only Alice could do and flitted up my stairs. Probably to pick out my clothes, and get stuff ready to torture me. I trudged up the stair slowly trying to swallow my pain. I was going back to that house. I was going to see the whole family, well not the whole family there was one missing, the one who didn't love me, or want to see me. Dinner at the Cullen's I thought to myself, this should be interesting.**

**I hope you all liked it I know its not my best but I wanted to get it up for you as fast as I could. Please review and let me know what you thought. I will have the next Chapter posted by tomorrow night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to update ASAP so I don't keep everyone hanging. Anyways let me know how you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

**We finally arrived at the Cullen's long winding driveway, I was doing all I could not to hyperventilate and pass out. I didn't even notice when Alice's car came to a stop. Finally I was snapped out of my hysteria by Alice clearing her throat. **

"**Bella we are here, you can get out of the car now." " I promise we won't bite, well I can't say that for Rosalie but, well yeah, anyways are you coming in?"**

"**I am coming Alice its just being back here brings back many memories for me, good and bad, and it is just going to be very hard to walk through that door." **

**She sat with me in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Until finally with a shaky hand I opened up my passenger door and stepped out of the car. My legs felt like Jell-O as I walked towards the front door of the Cullen mansion. Just as I reached the door handle. The door swung wide open and there stood Carlisle and Esme, big wide grins on their faces. Esme looked at me in her motherly way like she used to, like she was glad to finally have her daughter home. And Carlisle looked as if he couldn't be happier to have me back. But, he looked at me with that look of what a father would look at a daughter also. It confused me in a way I have never been before. How could they stand there and look at me like I am there daughter like everything is ok and nothing has every happened. When in reality so much has happened that they don't even seem like family any more. Only more like people who were once in my life that left just like everyone else did.**

**I pulled myself out of my dramatic realizations and embraced them quickly, and walked quickly to where the others were and quickly greeted them also. It didn't surprise me that I received dirty looks from Rosalie but Emmet was also glaring at me. He must of gotten in loads of trouble concerning his behavior in my classroom. I almost laughed aloud and the realization of big Emmet being reprimanded by Carlisle and Esme. **

**My train of thought was broken by Esme who asked me sweetly, " are you hungry Bella dear I have cooked Japanese tonight for you." "I hope you like it." I returned her smile and followed her towards the kitchen where tons and tons of food sat covering the counters. I tried to stifle my laugh but I couldn't. Only Esme would cook this much for one human. She looked at me confused until I told her what I was laughing about. She also thought I was funny and apologized.**

**After I had my fill I really wasn't that hungry but ate as much as I could so Esme wouldn't be hurt. Ugh why do I care so much if she is hurt. They didn't care how much their leaving would hurt me. But, I realized through the course of the night that them leaving hurt them as much as it hurt me. Well everyone except Rose missed me terribly and didn't even want to leave. Even Jasper didn't want to leave he even blamed himself. **

**Which I quickly remedied by running and giving him a big hug. Which really surprised not only the hell out of him but everyone else in the room. Well except Alice. Who was giggling before I could even do it. The night passed quickly and little by little I felt that huge hole in my heart slowly mend. My family was back and they all still love me. And have promised to never leave me behind ever again. Which made me surge with joy. **

**I didn't even realize how late it was until I yawned. Everyone laughed of course. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. It was four in the morning, oh no I moaned and I have to work tomorrow. " Alice, could you please take me home." "I didn't realize it was this late, and well you guys have school and I have work." Alice nodded but looked at everyone else before standing up, like giving them some silent warning. I ignored it and started towards her car.**

**Just as I opened the passenger door I saw headlights coming up the drive. I thought to myself now who in the hell would be coming here so early in the morning. It didn't dawn on me until I saw the silver Volvo park next to Alice's Porsche. **

**Before I could scramble into Alice's car he stepped out and just stared at me, and before I knew it everything went black.**

**a/n I hope you all liked it. I am not sure where I want the story to go now, so I might not update for a day or two until I come up with some creative ideas. Well review and tell me what you think. Any ideas where the story should go let me know ****J **


	5. authors not READ PLEASE

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone well I am not really sure if I want to continue this story, because honestly I have no idea if anyone likes it. I know people liked the first chapter, but the last two I have posted no one has reviewed with any type of comment, so I am not sure if you guys are enjoying where its going or what it to go a different direction. So pm me with your thoughts or ideas or just review and let me know whether to keep going or not. Thanks everyone, and if I get some new feed back and reviews I will be posting the next chapter ****J thanks again everyone.**


End file.
